Holden
Holden, labeled '''The Irish Jerk, '''was on the Killer Explorers on total Drama tour of the Games Coverage Its Mario Time. Holden arrived and was quicky thrown into marion world where they must go and race to the end of the stage. The first team with 5 memeber touching the flag won. After racing through the course Holden was the thrid member of the explorers to touch the flag and ultimaly help the explorers win the challenge. Rachel was voted off by the Gamers. The Tour of the Games-Olympics Holden was treated very well and luved the life stlye he got in first class. Then the challege started where there would be one on one competions on the wii sport resort island. The competitons were Fencing, Wakeboarding, Dogfighting and Waterskiing. Holden did not get to do one of the challeges but in the end the Explorers won again. Cat was voted off by the Gamers. War of the Fusions. Back in first class Holden Started perparing for the next challenge which was based on the CN game Fusionfall. each team got guns and had to shoot targets that radmoly appeared. After the ten minutes the explrers hit the most targets and won the challege. But after Jade hit Nick they were forced to go to eliamntion where Holden helped vote Brian out. The gamers voted out Megan Sly Pooper Holden after seeing his arch enemy get voted out was extremly happy. He was then quickly thrown into the Sly Cooper challenge in which they had to shoot 5 villians to death with 3 hit each for a total of 15 hits. Overall it was a very close challenge but the gamers barley kill there last villain first. Even though Holden voted for Shawn Delainn was still the one vote off from the tribe. Harvest Mooning Holden was first really ticked of that Shawn was not voted off as well as being stuck in the comparment again. He was then really onfused in the Harvest Moon challege in which they had to grow plant and harvest them. He first went a cut down a tree., bought some seed with Trey at the market and finally watered the plants. He finally had all his plant grown when the gamers won. The Explorers though got one of the debuters from Sly Pooper to join their team to even them up. Holden then voted for Shawn again with a differnt result as he was the one to go home. The World According to Sonic Holden as usual was extremly mad to be back in loser class but was happy that Shawn finally went home. Then out of the blue there was a team metge in which he was placed on Team Contoller with some old Friends Jade and Jeff, some new faces Ginger and Iris and his otherr Arch Enemy Jake. Wes then had to sit back and watch Jake do the sonic challenge. Jake did not last long in it though and it looked like he threw it. So at elimtinatio Holden was ticked off at him enough to give his vote for Jake and he was sent home in a 4-2 vote. Mario Beach VolleyBrawl Holden was now happy both of his arch enimies were elimanted. He went up with an upbeat attidud into the challenge becuase of it until he headr they were digging in the sand. So Holden not wanting to dig through the sand refused to do the challenge which caused the contolers to lose the challenge again. Holden voted jeff for his crazy double personaity where Jeff would have been voted off 3-2 if it was an elimantion but alas it was a non-elimantion. Gotta Catch'em All Holden was at first mad that jeff was not voted out but quickly made up with his good side. We entered into the world he looked for mankies and was attacked by a Gyrados. during the challege The teams had to catch 3 pokemon and Holden quickly caught a Ditto and let Jeff use it as a sign that they made up. Holden led the contolers to there first victory and skillz went to there first elimantion. Category:Males Category:Killer Explorers Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:Team Controllers